


The Sisters

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots are not happy with their new "guests". (FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's. AU. No ships. Marionette/Puppet referred to as "Jack")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisters

This was insane.

Sure, they've endured the wars that came with the sequel, the sharp pains of fear from the third, and the confusion from the fourth. Their annoyance was dealt with when even the FIFTH came out! It'd taken them this long to finally establish peace between everyone. A suitable place where no more rivalries were between anyone and they all had similar agreements. They were JUST starting to become family!

And now this...

Toy Freddy shook when he placed the microphone on the stand. The sound of the placement came through the speakers and caught everyone's attention. For a still moment, the havoc ceased. The nightmares stopped strangling their counterparts, the toys stopped arguing, and the originals were able to realize what was happening. In all a mere moment, everything was still. Then it all came crashing again.

"G-Guys?" He took a step forward. No one minded him. They were attempting their final murders to establish their dominance. The original Foxy was the highest of them all. He gave a good hook-to-the-eye to whoever dealt with him, and no one wanted to have their parts clawed anymore. He'd been a threat from the start, too.

The original Freddy climbed up on stage and motioned for his toy counterpart to move. Once he did, he took a hold of the microphone and yelled: "EVERYONE, STOP!"

It was a miracle to have such a deep, demanding voice like his. They all paused like they had before, but Freddy paid no hesitation. He said, "Foxy, let go of BB. Toy C, leave phantom Mangle alone. Stop everything, all of you! We need to discuss this."

"What's there to discuss!?" Toy Bonnie let go of Withered Bonnie. "You give us the same speech with every sequel! What's new this time!?"

"Everything." Freddy replied. "We all were just starting to get along. There's no need to let go of that, now. Things may seem bad, but they won't be if we stick together. Fighting will only make welcoming this new crew rough. And we don't want anymore enemies, do we?"

Everyone instantly dropped whatever they were doing. He had a point. With every new game came a new enemy. They fought for months to an end before everyone felt comfortable and befriended one another. The only one maintaining the peace were the originals. Which made no sense because you'd THINK they'd be annoyed with all their copies like the others were....

"Yeah!" The original Chica stepped onstage. "We need to work together! If we all just got along, I'm sure we'd able to figure things out. We just need patience!"

"What if these new guys aren't so friendly?" Toy Chica crossed her arms. Freddy took a moment to think.

"If they aren't friendly, then we'll just have to deal with it then. It'll be...erm...27ish-to whatever. They won't stand a chance so long as we're together. All we need to do, first, is to calm down."

"Alright." The original Foxy hopped on stage. "Jus' what do ye' 'ave planned, exactly?"

Right. They needed a plan. The Marionette was over there now checking their new "members" for any plausible threats. All of the animatronics had been notified that the new bots should be arriving sometime that day. Which meant that they had little time to plan whatever they were doing. They couldn't do a welcoming party because the last time they did that, Springtrap ruined everything...

"I don't exactly have a plan." Freddy rubbed the back of his head. "Much like you guys, I only got notified about them at the last minute..."

Everyone took a glance at each other. No one had any direct ideas and it was impossible to make anything thorough at this point. The best they could do was wait to be taken by surprise like all the other games did to them. But all THAT did was put everyone into a war....Geez. Nothing seemed to work!

"How about we all discuss it?" The original Bonnie suggested. "Come up with ideas and see which one's the best. Eh?"

"Good idea, Bonnie." Freddy gave him a nod. "But we have to be quick. They can be here anytime today! Let me know if anyone's got any good ideas."

\--

The chaos was different this time. No one was strangling each other or beating one another to death. The building was filled with different voices and the sounds of shuffling paper. Everyone teamed together to come up with any good ideas. The originals were waiting on everyone else.

A couple of noises came from the ceiling. When Chica looked up, she saw the Puppet's mask greet her in return. He crawled down from the wires and hung on one upside down.

"I took a look at our new....'guests'." The Marionette said. "There may be more. I don't know. But, gee, do they look pleasant!"

"What did you find?" Freddy asked. Jack tangled himself in some wires.

"Well....From what I saw, there are two females and two males. One is a copy of Mangle and the other is a copy of...well....you!" He chuckled, then placed a finger on his chin. "The other two are what put me off, though..."

"What are they?" Chica asked. The Marionette looked away and shrugged. He started to rock himself back and forth on his pieces of strings.

"I can't entirely say about the first one. She seems to be a leader, and her name is....Baby. She looks like one, too! Haha!" He pulled his head back to laugh. "But for her friend? She's a human. A very well-figured ballerina, to be precise."

"Wait." Freddy gave him a look. "A human?"

"Yes!" Jack stuck his hands out creepily. "Now, I am not an animatronic nor am I human, but I can certainly tell the difference! She isn't a 'human'. Much like us, she's a robot. Just made to look like one, I guess."

"Huh." Freddy looked to the floor in thought. "That's a first..."

"I'm not sure about the place." The Puppet looked away. "If you asked me, it looks like....a factory, more than anything. Their style is much different than ours, too. They can move any part of their face off from their endoskeleton. Speaking of which, seems to be a very unique structure. It mimics a human skull!"

"Yeah, yeah." Freddy waved him off. "I've heard enough."

Jack huffed before climbing off from the wires and heading towards the others. Freddy kept staring at the floor. Foxy and Bonnie exchanged worried looks and Chica nudged her friend in concern.

"Freddy? What's wrong?"

"Everything, pretty much." He looked away from them. "They sound like they're built much better than any of us. Even the toys! What if they serve as a threat to any of us?"

"Like you said, we're fine so long as we're all together." Bonnie pat his friend on the back. "Don't worry about it. It should be the last thing that concerns you, bud."

"Thanks, Bonnie..."

\--

It took all the bots about an hour before anyone came up with something good. And the only best thing they had was, like expected, a welcoming party. Everyone was having disagreements and all the Foxy copies wanted to kill them. None of these solutions seemed like a great idea. Especially since they learned what they were going to deal with!

Freddy took the best method there could be. Prepare a small party for them and act normally. It was only stressful if one of them made it out to be. They were doing well before and they can do well after. Even if these bots end up having a permanent stay....Which he hoped wasn't the case. He couldn't deal with anymore people stuck inside one building.

"Is this good, Bonnie?"

Toy Chica pushed the banner further up. Mangle was holding one side of it while JJ was holding the other. Bonnie took a good look at it and gave her a thumbs up. All it said was: WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE. Springtrap changed the paint the first time they met him, and no one had time to make anything new....Besides the cupcakes the original Chica was making.

The Puppet was not offering any gifts to these newcomers and the others refused to make anything for them. Truth be told, the only thing "welcoming" about this party was the food....and none of them could eat! It was a pointless gesture.

"Do you think that ballerina's cute?" Toy Chica asked as she helped Mangle down the ladder. "I mean.....she sounds cute. I've seen the humans that have walked in here! A lot of them look beautiful."

"I don't know, C." Mangle sighed. "I don't really care, either. I just want to sleep..."

"'Sides." Withered Foxy came from beside her. "This ain't a swingin' party. They're our enemies...Would ye' date an' enemy of yers, lass?"

"N-No!" She waved her hands. "I-I was just saying..."

"Shh." BB signaled to them. "I think I hear them coming!"

The sound of giggling coming down from the hallway made them realize that they were already in trouble. Either it was a new BB, or this giggle sounded too sinister. None of them were prepared for it. They didn't want to see it! The chaos, the fights, the wars, the insanity....The madness was there the whole time. It was a permanent curse clinging onto every one of them....

And, soon, they'd figure out why.


End file.
